Whatever it Takes
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Mandy, The Master wants to be with the Doctor for Christmas and is willing to do whatever he has to.


**The Convergence Roleplay**

**For:** Mandy  
><strong>Penname:<strong> BringOnTheDrunkAlbino's  
><strong>Character:<strong> The Master  
><strong>Other Characters Used<strong>:The Doctor  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever it Takes<strong>  
><em>The Master wants to be with the Doctor for Christmas and is willing to do whatever he has to.<em>

It was Christmas. Oh how the Master hated Christmas. All the happiness in the world during this time was sickening. Time to create mayhem. Yes, mayhem and maybe the Doctor will come to the rescue of his precious humans. The Master started laughing manically. This would be the time…the Master won for a change. He grinned as he looked around him. He smirked a little as he saw a male standing there. "Oh hello," he said. "I'm terribly sorry for this but…I have to catch someone's attention." He grabbed the male's head and neck and snapped it. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" He exclaimed as he began to run around maniacally.

The Master grinned again and devised a plan to get the Doctor's attention. First, he would kill a few people. The Doctor just couldn't help himself when it came to the poor humans. But…he had to make it look suspicious. So, that's exactly what the Master did. He killed a few people but made it look like it was an alien's work, which it technically was. He would have the Doctor. Oh how he would. The Doctor was his best friend and it was Christmas. If he wanted to actually do something for Christmas, this would be what he would do. The Doctor and the Master together again. Best friends ruling the galaxy hand and hand.

A week later and the Master thought he was doing a great job. He heard the TARDIS and ran. "Oh Doctor," he said with a grin. "You've gone and changed your face on me again!" He exclaimed seeing an older face. "You're old!" He exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, Master, what have you done?" The Doctor asked glaring at him. The Master's eyes widened and he shook his head offended.

"Oh come on Doctor, why must it always be my fault? Why would I have killed so many people? Just to get your attention?" He asked with a small grin. "Alright, you caught me, I killed all these people just for you. It's Christmas, be happy. You're just a grumpy old man now!"

The Doctor's eyes widened and looked like he was going to fume. "Master-"

"Oh come on! Enough with that. Take me to the TARDIS and we'll exchange adventures! I have so much to tell you!" The Master exclaimed.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, get in the TARDIS and we'll talk," he said shaking his head.

"Oh dear! You're letting me inside your home? Shouldn't you meet my mother and father first?" He asked sarcastically with a smile. The Doctor rolled his eyes as they walked into the TARDIS.

"What do you want Master?" He asked.

"Master…I really do love the way you say it. It sounds perfect," the Master said with a grin. The Doctor growled at the other Time Lord. "Fine! I wanted to see my old friend, we were best friends once upon a time you know."

"Yes I know that, but that was before you became a sick person and started killing people for no reason," the Doctor told the Master narrowing his eyes. They stared at each other for a while before the Master started laughing.

"Oh Doctor, just let it go! For one day just think, we're friends, let's be friends again. For one night!" The Master exclaimed. The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, for this one night, we will be friends." The Doctor shook his head again at the male.

"Yes! Awesome, as they say here on Earth." The Master grinned and started talking to him about random things.

The Doctor sighed, obviously playing along with whatever the Master wanted. For the remainder of the night they talked.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
